The present invention relates to novel furochromones which are kellin analogs and useful as antiatherosclerotic agents. Most particularly the present invention relates to halofurochromones, the pharmaceutical use and preparation of which is described in appendix A, which is the specification of application Ser. No. 116,322, referred to above.